


“自然系列”第3部：Nature's Fireworks: A 4th of July Story

by bicyclecrazy



Series: 自然系列 [3]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclecrazy/pseuds/bicyclecrazy
Summary: 这篇文里有大量垒球用语，真的不太懂，所以先搁置了，此处先开文占个位，方便在系列中按顺序排列显示。
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: 自然系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578460
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: 852 Prospect Archive





	“自然系列”第3部：Nature's Fireworks: A 4th of July Story

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nature's Fireworks: A 4th of July Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/820541) by [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Francesca). 



为了下文好理解，需要对本文内容做几点非常简单的介绍：

西蒙（大致）知道了Blair和Jim有某种心灵沟通的能力；梅根很会玩垒球，代表重案组把消防组打出局；Blair和Jim会避免在外人（包括同事）面前表露亲密关系。


End file.
